One's Destiny
by Fatala
Summary: Old Toas return and new hero's awaken as time itself hangs in the balance. Will the Toas beable to reclaim the Mask of Time or will Makuta seal their destiny by destroying their future?
1. Intro

One's Destiny

By Fatala

This story is very different from the ones I'm use to writing. For one thing, this is the first time I have tryed to tackle the Bionicle universe, and two I'm usually writing Transformer Fanfics. Tremble in fear at the rabit Transformer Fan, MUHAHAHA! Any who. I deside to write this after watching 'The Mask of Light' and 'Legends of Metru Nui', so my knowledge of this universe is quite limited. If any one does review this story please tell me more about the Bionicle story so I can keep writing this.

Prologue: The end is only the beginning.

"Nooooo!", Tahu Nuva yelled in anguish as Turaga Vakama's limp body fell to the ground lifelessly. Makuta chuckled evilly at the aghast Toa.

"I have waited for far too long to rid myself of that persistent thorn in my side." Tahu glared at Makuta, his eyes filled with anger and rage.

"I . . . will never forgive you for what you have done.", he hissed with hatred. Raising his twin magma swords into the air he charged at Makuta.

I remember throwing myself between Tahu Nuva and Makuta's blast, a surge of unimaginable pain, a soul wrenching scream, than the darkness. Vakama. That is my name, or at least it was. Now it is so had to remember who or what I am. The Matoran, the Toa, and the Turaga. The people, the guardians, and the elders. I have gone through this cycle.

I started as a Matoran mask maker in Ta-Metru, that was before Toa Lhikan chose me as the Toa of Fire. As Toa Vakama I, with the other five Toas, fought Makuta, Mata Nui's evil brother, to protect the Matoran. In the end we couldn't defeat Makuta only seal him away. We were forced to leave the city we had known and loved, for Makuta had transformed it into a realm of darkness. Through the tunnel of light we fled with the few Matoran pods we could rescue. To save the Matoran we had to give up our Toa powers, thus changing us into Turaga.

We each went our seperate ways and established the six elemental cities of Onu-Koro, Po-Koro, Ko-Koro, Le-Koro, Ga-Koro, and Ta-Koro. As time pasted new Toa were chosen to protect the next generation. The last Toa chosen were: Onua, Toa of Earth; Pohatu, Toa of Stone; Kopaka, Toa of Ice; Lewa, Toa of Air; Gali, Toa of Water; and Tahu, Toa of Fire. These six Toa went through many trials and tribulations to protect the only home they had ever known. When Takanuva, the Toa of Light, fought and won against Makuta we thought peace who finally be ashured.

Unfortunately our hopes were dashed. Makuta wasted no time before striking again, this time not even the Toa were able to respond in time. Before any of us knew it his army had laided waste to the cities and had cornered us in the great temple of Toa Infina. Here a great battle erupted, seperating the Toas. We as Turagas went our seperate ways to aid our Toa kin. By the time I found Toa Tahu he was fighting Makuta. All I could do was watch helplessly as the two continued their match. This was until Makuta got the upper hand and was prepared to send Tahu Nuva to Mata Nui. I could not allow this to happen, so I thrusted myself between the two and took the blow myself. After that I remember nothing.

I suppose I should be dead, yet I am stuck in this dream-like limbo. This place is so strange but it is familiar. Almost like I'm trapped within a vision, but I see nothing. How long I have been here I do not know . . . Yet know I see a light; will my spirit finally rest in peace?

No. This is not the end for the one known as Vakama, but just the beginning.

To be continued. . .

Yeah it is done! Atleast until I finish the next part which I hope to finish soon. So please review soon and give me some info to help me along. Yell until next time, Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

One's Destiny

By Fatala

Chapter 1 is finally finished! It would have been up sooner but my computer crashed so I had to get a new one. Thankfully my uncle makes computers. I finally broke down and bought "The Web of Shadows" movie and I love it! I hope this chapter is as good as the last one but I tried to do my best. So please read and review or else I will stop putting up chapters and send my Visoraks after you. I love the Visoraks, there so cute!

For the disclaimer I don't own Bionicle and I probable never will. But until I do I'll continue to screw up their universe.

Chapter 1: Rebirth

The light which could be seen in the distance began to close in until it completely surrounded him. Vakama could hear someone calling, beckoning him to awaken. He closed his eyes and listened; following the voice back to the land of the living. As he followed the voice visions pasted through his mind, they were unclear and hazy but they were enough for him to know what was happening. Once the voice and visions had stopped, Vakama dared to open his eyes. The room which he was in was drapped in pitchblack. There was the faint sound of water dripping over to his right, but other than that Vakama knew nothing of his surroundings. A small stream of red light began to filter through the cracked ceiling; it slowly spread through the room until only a small portion remained covered by the black shadow. Sitting up Vakama looked around hoping to find some sign of familiarity within these ruins. The small chamber he was in was made out of black rock. Four pillars held up the dome ceiling while small platform, the one he was on, was situated in the center of the room. Memories began to flow back as realization dawned on Vakama. 'Walls, ceiling, pilliars of black rock; a single entrance?', he thought looking around to reassure that his memory was correct. Yes. Amongst the shadows at the far end of the chamber he could just make out the faintoutline of the chamber's only exit. Somehow he was in one of the six side chambers of the great temple of Toa Infina. Not only that it was in fact, the same chamber in which he had found Toa Tahu fighting Makuta. The once beautiful room now showed the signs of the epic battle which had taken place there. Rubble littered the floor in many places, parts of the roof had collapsed in, craters in the floor had been created from the powerful blows dealt. 'It can't be!', he thought in shock as he realized where he was. But a more profound thought ran through Vakama's mind, 'This is where I died!'

"I am glad to see that you have awaken, Vakama.", an almost familiar voice said. Vakama turned towards the speaker but the identity of the person was hidden mostly by the shadows.

"Who's there?", Vakama called out into the darkness. That's when he noticed, somehow his voice had changed. It was no longer the lower, slower pace he had grown use to as a Turaga; but the mild tenor he remembered having as a Toa. Looking down at himself Vakama realized that his voice wasn't the only thing that had changed. Gone was his Turaga body, now replaced with a form which greatly resembled his original Toa body. As he flexed his fingers he could feel a strange power flowing threw him. It was as if the molten lavas of protodermis were coursing throughout his body.

"I know all this must be a shock to you, but much has happened in your absence.", the voice said. This time, when Vakama looked to where the voice had come from he was greeted with the site of the speaker. Standing before him in the red light was a Turaga; a Turaga of fire, judging by his red mask and armor. His mask had one large scar which ran from above his left eye down nearly to his chin. At the site of the scar visions raced through Vakama's weary and confused mind.

Before Vakama knew it he was back at the sight of his death. After seeing his dead body he turned his attention to Toa Tahu. The Toa's eyes burned with such fury and hatred that they sent a cold chill down his spine. Makuta and Tahu continued to dual unaware of their audience. Tahu Nuva struck with an unquenchable rage as his twin magma swords clashed with Makuta's ax. The force of the blows created a flashing display of black and red sparks, which blinded Tahu. Makuta took the oppertunity to strike at him sending the Toa flying back into a wall. Suprised by the sudden strike, Tahu had dropped his swords and layed helplessly on the ground. Vakama wanted to help Tahu but he reminded himself that there was nothing he could do. Grabbing one of Tahu's swords Makuta strutted over to the downed Toa and with it's blade he dug into Tahu's mask. Tahu screamed in agony as the sword slowly sliced his mask. With that last site Vakama found himself back in the ruined chamber staring at the eerily familiar Turaga.

"Tahu?", Vakama gasped recognising him. Tahu nodded, confirming what Vakama already knew. Looking closer Vakama noticed, even in the hazed red light, that there was a strange change in the former Toa Nuva's eyes. At one time his eyes burned with strength, pride, and attitude, but now the fire within Tahu seemed to be flickering weakly. It was as if his very spirit had been drained from him.

"I shall explain everything; but first, the others are waiting.", Tahu said as he turned to lead Vakama out of the chamber. 'The others?', Vakama thought to himself as he followed, the now, Turaga Tahu into the dark hall pass leaving the small chamber behind. Tahu could sense Vakama's uneasiness as they walked through the sparsely lit hall. He couldn't blame him, after all that had happened and now suddenly being brought back to life. It was a lot to get used to.As they entered the central chamber Vakama looked around to see thatit was as bad, if not worse than, the side chamber that they had come from; damage wise. This room was more lit that the others too, mainly because of the twelve torches which encircled the room. Two were on either side of the entrances. Turaga Tahu walked towards the center of the gigantic room with Vakama follewing him. As Vakama followed Tahu, he could see five other Turagas waiting for them. Vakama knew immediately that they were the other 'former' Toa Nuva. But something else caught his attention; behind the Turaga were five shadowy figures. 'It can't be!', thought Vakama as he ran past Tahu. He thenstopped in shock as he sawhis fellow Toa Metru standing in front of him.

"Vakama!", called Nokama as she ran over to her old friend. The other Toa than noticed him and ran over to their brother.

"So fire-spitter; finally desided to join the living-land, huh?", laughed Matau.

"I guess I have.", replied Vakama letting out a slight chuckle. "But how did all this happen?"

"I believe we can explain that.", answered Tahu as the Toa Metru turned to him and the others.

To be continued. . . .

Thank youGreenswind and Dalek Gun07I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hopeyou continue to read and review. As I said above I finally broke down and bought the3rd movie and Iknow what your talking about now Flaremimi. And yes, I've been watching the moviealmost nonstop.I should beputting up two other Bionicle stories soon. To find out what they are check out my profile. Well thanksto everyone thathave read and reviewedmy storyand I hope to have you read andreview again.


	3. Chapter 2

One's Destiny

By Fatala

Chapter 2 is finished just in time for my birthday! Today I turn 19! I can't believe how fast I got this chapter done; I just hope its as good as the last two.

**-knock, knock-**

**Fatala: "Who can that be at this time in the morning?" Walks to the door and opens it.**

**Makuta: "Hello, Fatala." He greets with a evil grin on his face.**

**Fatala: O..O "Oh crap! I'm in trouble!"**

Chapter 2: Explanations

The Toa Metru were now sitting in a semi-circle in the center of the chamber, the Turaga 'Nuva' completed the circle as Tahu took the lead. Vakama and the others were all curious to know what had happened in their absence.

"Three years have passed since the day of the great battle. After you all died either by one of Makuta's minions or by Makuta himself we continued to fight, but it was in vain as each of us were defeated one by one. They seemed to drawn strength from our grief, anger, and fear as we were quickly were overwhelmed. Almost all our powers were then stolen from us leaving us helpless. Makuta then ordered his minions to leave us alive and left knowing that we were helpless to stop him. We were grief stricken; we had failed to protect you and then lost our power to protect the Matoran and Mata Nui. That was when everything began to dissolve into chaos. Many natural disasters then struck. Tornadoes blew through the Le-Wahi destroying everything in their pathes; blizzards threatened to freeze the Ko-Matoran and all the rahi in the Ko-Wahi; tidalwaves destroyed over half of Ga-Koro; earthquakes caused the Onu-Matoran to evacuate Onu-Koro before the caverns collapsed; a major sandstorm trapped the Po-Matoran in Po-Koro. . .", Tahu explained but paused when he came to Ta-Koro.

"What of Ta-Koro?", questioned Vakama even though he could tell that Tahu was reluctant to tell.

"Ta-Koro was completely destroyed when the volcano erupted.", explained Gali sadly. Tahu flinched at her answer, he could still remember every detail of that day. Him and the other Toa Nuva had each left to check on their villages eventhough their wounds were far from healed. Tahu had just come into view of Ta-Koro, the village was still being rebuilt after it was destroyed by the Rahkshi but Tahu was overjoyed to see it. He slowly walked up towards it's gates but something caused him to stop. There was a strangely strong smell of sulfer which seemed to be creating a sufficating cloud around the city. 'Something is wrong', Tahu had thought as he felt the heat rising. Looking down at the lava he could see it boiling and bubbling as it began to rise suddenly. A look of horror had crossed his face as he realized what was happening. The volcano was preparing to erupt. A faint voice had caught his ears, he turned to see Jaller behind him. Jaller had ran up to him and quickly began to haul him out of the volcano. Tahu remembered yelling in protest but Jaller gripped his wrist ever tighter as he dragged the wounded Toa up to a hill overlooking Ta-Koro. Toa turned to see that all the Matoran had evacuated. A sigh of relief had escaped his lips but it was quickly forgot as the ground began to shake violently. Tahu had turned around just in time to see the volcano that had once housed Ta-Koro erupt taking his village with it. Falling to his knees Tahu held back a cry of anguish; for a second time he was unable to save his home from destruction. "Tahu?" Tahu snapped out of his thoughts at Gali's call. Although the talk about his village had brought up a painful memory Tahu continued on.

"After that many Matoran began to disappear-", Tahu began to continue again before being interrupted by Onewa.

"What happened to them?"

"We're not sure. They just disappeared without a trace. It was as if the very shadows swallowed them up.", told Lewa sadly. 'Damn Makuta!', thought Matau darkly holding back his anger.

"We believe that the Matoran who disappeared may have been taken to Metru Nui.", Tahu said. Vakama looked up at hearing the name of their home island.

"Then without warning a mysterious plague struck.", continued Gali.

"A mysterious plague?", asked Nuju curiously cupping his chin in his hand.

"Yes. It swept through the Koros like an invisible flood killing every Matoran in it's path.", said Onua.

"Were there any survivors?", asked Nokama hoping against the odds.

"No.", Kopaka stated coldy, his face barely showing any emotion. But when Tahu looked at his ice brother he could see his brothers eyes dim in sadness. Matau then noticed Lewa grimance in pain, it was not a physical pain but an emotional pain. Lewa could remember being in Le-Koro when the plague hit. Many Matorans just dropped dead in streets but others were not as lucky. He could recall one Matoran in particualar that had fought the disease with all his strength. His yellow eyes dimmed in and out as Lewa encouraged his friend to hold on. The small Matoran smiled at him but it faded as another seizure of pain ran through his body causing blood to trickle from his mouth. Lewa had stayed at his side until the end. It was blaringly obvious now that the deaths of so many friends had had a profound effect on him. The once happy and carefree Toa had changed into a sober, serious Turaga.

"None that we are aware of.", Lewa stated soberly trying to hide the pain.

"All those Matoran.", lamented Nokama.

"Takanuva left afew weeks ago for Ga-Koro to find a way to Metru Nui. But we have not heard from him since.", told Pohatu. The Toa Metru had each wondered what fate had befell their light brother.

"A strange storm has fell over the sea. It seems that Makuta wishes to make sure that no one can leave this island. He may have found something on Metru Nui that will help him secure his shadow powers so that they will never be broken.", added Tahu on a cold note. Vakama's mind turned restlessly with thoughts. How could Makuta regain his strength and power so quickly after the defeat he had suffered after his fight with Takanuva? But one thing puzzled him even more.

"What do we do Vakama?", asked Nokama turning to her fellow Toa.

"Why do we even need to think-talk about this? Its clear that we need to go back to Metru Nui and find out what the Makuta is up to and stop him."

"I agree with Matau. Whatever Makuta is up to it is not good. But first we first have to find out what happened to Takanuva.", said Vakama standing up turning to Tahu. "But one question still has remained unanswered."

"I think I know what you wish to ask. How you are all alive right now?" The Toa Metru patiently waited for Tahu and the other Turaga to explain. "The Earki."

"The Earki?", asked Vakama who was puzzled about what that meant.

"But the Earki are only a legend!", gasped Whenua.

"You've heard about them?", asked Nokama confused.

"Only what was recorded in the Onu-Metru archives."

"What exactly are the Earki?", asked Matau.

"According to the archives they were the six legendary crystals that Mata Nui used to give the first Toa their powers. It is said that after they sealed away Makuta the crystals suddenly disappeared. Each crystal was said to contain the heart of each element", explained Whenua.

"Then that means!"

"Yes, we found the crystals and used them to bring you back.", assured Tahu.

"But where are they now?", asked Vakama.

"Look at your heartstones.", Tahu said pointing at Vakama's chest. Each of the Toa Metru looked down at their heartstones to see what the Turaga meant. Instead of seeing the normal circular stones they saw that each had a crystal twice the size of their original heartstones. Whenua, Earth Onyx; Onewa, Stone Topez; Nuju, Ice Diamond; Matau, Air Emerald; Nokama, Water Sapphire; and Vakama, Fire Ruby.

"But how?"

"We used the last of our elemental powers to renergies the crystals which rebuilt your bodies and brought your spirits back from the dead." Tahu paused for a moment, Vakama could see that not even they were sure about the crystals' powers. "There is nothing more we can tell, the rest is up to you.", finished Tahu.

"Then we should leave for Ga-Koro.", stated Vakama as the other Toa Metru stood up. They followed Vakama to the exit of the great temple but before they left Tahu stopped them.

"Beware Vakama, the island has changed much since you were gone. Be careful."

"Don't worry Tahu, we shall take care.", assured Vakama as they bid the Turaga farewell. Tahu and the others watched them leave.

"Mata Nui protect them and give them the strength they need to over come the darkness they must face. . .", Tahu whispered a prayer. "For they are our only hope."

On Metru Nui. . .

The dark shadows enveloped his chamber causing the crystals within to cast an eerie glow. Sitting in the darkness he thought to himself, eyes closed. He was Makuta. Master of the shadows. The heart of evil. Mata Nui's evil brother. He was all that and more. After many failures he had finally defeated the Toa Nuva and killed the former Toa Metru. An evil grin crossed his face as he remembered the battle. The sweet smell of death had lingered through the temple. Such a beautiful aroma. . .

"Makuta. . ." Makuta opened his eyes, his thougths being disturbed.

"Ahh. So you have returned. What news do you bring?"

"It seems the former Toa Nuva have somehow brought back the Toa Metru." Makuta's red eyes flashed with angry as he stood up enraged.

"How! They were all killed! I killed Vakama with my own hands!", he growled.

"I don't know but I seen them with my own eyes and they are alive.", Makuta's minion answered, his eyes remaining a cool blue.

"I see.", he said thinking, his anger subsiding as a thought popped in his head. "Then we must prepare a suitable welcome for them.", Makuta chuckled.

"But Makuta, surely the Hadrokshi should be able to deal with them. . ."

"Never underestimate them, now leave I have much to prepare for."

"Yes, master.", he said before leaving Makuta alone.

"So it seems I'm not the only one with a tendency to avoid the void of oblivion. Then come Vakama; we shall finish what was started all thoses eons ago, but this time I promise you I shall be the victor."

To be continued. . .

(Will the Toa Metru be able to find Takanuva? What are the true natures of the Earki? Who are the Hadrokshi? Who is Makuta's mysterious minion? And what does Makuta have planned for Vakama and the other Toa Metru? More questions will be answered in the One's Destiny, Chapter 3: Rescue in Ga-Koro.)

**Fatala: "There you happy now?", asks in a huff.**

**Makuta: "You could have made it longer."**

**Fatala: "It's not my fault that you didn't come sooner."**

**Makuta: "Hey! I had a full schedule of death, destruction, and chaos. I was booked all week."**

**Fatala: "Whatever. Did you bring my birthday present?"**

**Makuta: -sighs- "Yes.", he answered summoning a visorak.**

**Fatala: -high pitched squeal- "It's so cute! I always wanted a Suukorak!" (A white visorak for those that don't know) Grabs and hugs it.**

**Makuta: "Now about the ending of your story." -evil grin-**

**Fatala: -suspicious look- "Are you trying to bribe me, Makuta?" Let's go of Suukorak.**

**Makuta: "Is it that obvious?" -joking tone-**

**Fatala: "Don't give me any lip Makuta. Either way I still have to see what the Toa Metru give me."**

**-knock, knock-**

**Fatala: "That must be them." Opens door to find Vakama tried up in rope and gagged with a cloth in his mouth. -smiles evily as she watches him struggle- "It will that me some time to decide. Until then see ya!" Pushes Makuta out and drags the tied up Vakama in before slamming the door shut and locking it.**

Ok. I'm finally finished with my birthday fun. I had to put that in to try to balance out the seriousness of my chapter and I'm on a sugar high. SUGAR! Now its time for reviews!

Thanks for the reviews Dragon of Atlantis and Bioniclefangirl I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you like my twist Dalek Gun07, I try not to end my chapters with cliffhangers but it just happens. I don't entirely agree about Vakama staying evil but hey it's your opinion Greenswind but I'm just happy I'm not the only one who think visorak are cute! I know it's been done before Feline Freak but I had to bring the Toa Metru back. Well that's it for now, I have no clue when I will finish the next chapter but hopefully soon. Until then I'm gonna enjoy my birthday presents. -looks evily at Vakama, who's still tied up- Suukorak just shakes his head. Oh, I also need to think up a name for my new visorak, any one have any suggestions?

I also wanted to mention that I'm starting a Bionicle web site, I'll be turning it into an RPG site as soon as I figure out how to do it. The address will be on my profile. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

One's Destiny

By Fatala

Here comes the start of Chapter 3. It would have been up sooner but the power was out all weekend long due to the nasty wind storm. I decided to split this chapter into two or threeparts, I haven't desided yet; please don't hurt me. Sorry the last chapter was so sad but that's just the way it came out.

Just as a reminder, I do not own Bionicle but the plot and future characters of this story are **MINE! **So if you want to use them ask me first.

Chapter 3: Rescue in Ga-Koro (Part 1)

Leaving the temple of Toa Infina the Toa were greeted with a most disturbing sight. Instead of seeing the lush, beautiful jungle of the Le-Wahi they saw a wasteland. Blown down trees, scorched debris, and dry shrubs littered the razed, and desolate landscape. In the night sky, a blood moon silently sat, drenching the land in it's eerie red glow.

"Mata Nui!"

"It can't be!"

"I don't believe it."

"How did this happen?"

"Damn Makuta!" The Toa each exclaimed in shock. The last response had come from Matau. Vakama looked to his air brother; who's hands were clenched into fists as he tried to restrain his anger. Nokama also saw this and laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. Matau looked into her deep blue eyes, which seemed to be telling him that everything would be ok. Slowly Matau's anger faded and he began to calm down. Vakama then motioned that they should start out for Ga-Koro.

It was a long, slow journey through the desimated jungles, and burnt plain that were the remains of the once beautiful island of Mata Nui. It was four days before they could see Ga-Koro in the distance. The twin suns hung low in the morning sky creating an eerie orange glow across the thick mist which was now where Ga-Koro should have been. As they approached the coast it began to rain. Nokama looked up at the dark grey clouds which blocked out the twin suns' light as they continued to walk. Turning her gaze back to the path ahead she noticed how the plants seemed to be withering away and how the ground was no longer firm but was now a slippery, sloshy mud. 'Strange.', she thought to herself. Nokama knew this part of Mata Nui was made to take the rain and ocean water for long periods of time. 'So how long has this rain storm lasted?' Almost immediately the light rain began to change into a drenching down pour which splashed up mud at them from below. The only sound which pentitated the slashing sound of the rain and mud was Matau, who was quietly mumbling to himself. After walking a little longer the muddy ground changed to solid stone as they came to Ga-Koro's gates. Beyond this point there seemed to be nothing but a solid white blanket of fog.

"It would be dangerous to continue without knowing what is ahead."

"Nokama is right. Whenua, what can you see?", asked Vakama turning to the Toa of Earth. Activating his mask power Whenua looked through the fog. Ga-Koro was on the other side of the white barrier. Judging by the density of the fog it could only be afew meters thick.

"The fog seems to be acting like a barrier around Ga-Koro, it was probable created from all this rain. It doesn't last for very long but if any of us get separated who knows what will happen.", informed Whenua before leading the way in. The other five Toa Metru followed closely behind in order not to get lost in the heavy mist. Nokama was the last to enter the fog but before she did she cast on more glance at the black rain clouds. 'Only if it was justthe rain.', she thought before entering the mist, not noticing the water Earki glowing mysteriously. The walked slowly through the thick fog trying not to lose sight of each other.

"I can barely see a thing.", noted Nokama as they continued to press on.

"Don't worry we should be coming to the end of the fog soon.", reassured Whenua. Emerging from the fog the Toa Metru got their first glance at the destruction which the village of Ga-Koro had sustained. Crumbling buildings, moss growing everywhere, cracked and crushed stone tiles littered the streets, and in many spots the ground had collapsed into sinkholes.

"It can't be!", gasped Nokama at seeing what had happened to her adopted home city. The other Toa where shocked into silence as one thought ran through each of their minds. 'If this had happened here then what happened to my village?' Vakama was the only one, besides Nokama, that knew the true fate of their villages.

Among the shadows of the abandoned buildings two figures watched the Toa warily. Unaware that they were being watched Nokama lead the others towards the central square which was directly ahead. The closer they got to the center of the village the more damage was seen as many destroyed and abandoned buildings lined their path. In the shadows one figure quietly gestured to the other as they quietly ran through a small alleyway keeping an eye on the strange Toa. When the Toa Metru reached the central square the distinct sound of violently splash waves could be heard from up ahead. Following the sound the soon came to a tall cliff in the middle of the village. Down below, they could see many more buildings and huts, some half submerged, in the silvery ocean water. It looked as if a severe tremor had opened up and tried to swallow the coastal side of Ga-Koro. As they looking down from the cliff Onewa noticed something moving below.

"What is that?", he asked as the others turned to see what he was talking about.

"What are you looking at?", asked Matau looking over his shoulder.

"That thing right down there.", said Onewa as he pointed towards a strange creature below. It had dark grey/blue armor; it's head was smooth, as if it was built for underwater travel but it's body was very different. The body was shaped like that of a Rahkshi but instead of having spines on its back it had them on it's forearms and giant claws on it's feet. It's long tail swung in the air as it rumaged around the rocks below.

"What is it suppose to be?", Matau asked again. This time his voice was much lower, hoping that the creature wouldn't notice them.

"I'm not sure.", replied Nuju whispering. The strange creature suddenly lifted it's head and let out a high pitched whistle. The Toa covered their ears as the glass shattering sound rang throughout the village. Once the sound stopped an omnious silence fell across the village, Vakama and the others waited to see what would happen. Almost immediately two more creatures suddenly popped out of the water and joined the first on the land. They started to make strange noises amongst each other, as if they were talking.

"Nokama, can you understand what their saying?", asked Vakama.

"I can try.", she said as her mask began to glow. The other Toa waited anxiously, hoping that maybe they could learn what happened to Takanuva. Then suddenly Nokama's mask stopped glowing.

"What's wrong Nokama?"

"I'm not sure.", said Nokama who looked up at Vakama. The look on her face told him that she was just as puzzled as he was. Just then another high pitched screech rang out, this one was much louder than the last but it didn't come from the three creatures below. The three monsters turned towards where the cry came from and each answered with one of it's own.

"What's going on?" As if to answer Whenua's question another strange creature jumped out of the shadows. This one was very similar to the others except it was larger and held a nasty looking blade in one hand. It turned towards the Toa Metru and snarled at them with contempt.

"We've been spotted! Run!", yelled Nokama as they began to run back the way they came. The leader was soon joined on the ledge by the three drones who gave chase after the Toa. Onewa hated to run from an enemy especially some stupid beasts. Then a thought hit him. He skidded to a halt, turned around, and tried using his mind control powers on them.

"What are you doing Onewa!", asked Nuju noticing the stone Toa just standing there. Onewa's mask began to glow as the three creatures continued to advance, but then something happened. His mask began to flicker and then stopped glowing all together.

"My mask power isn't working.", he said realizing what was happening. But it was too late as one of the drones tackled and pinned him to the ground. Another raced forwarded at Nuju who was also trying his mask power, but his mask powers abandoned him as well as he was attacked. Vakama suddenly noticed that Nuju and Onewa were down and came to a stop as he spotted the third drone charging at him.

"Vakama?" Nokama stopped noticing that he was no longer running with them.

"Go, get out of here! I'll buy you some time. Go!", yelled Vakama pulling out his disk launcher and loading it.

"But . . .", Nokama was about to protest when Matau stopped her.

"Let's listen to the fire-spitter. We need to find our lightbrother quick-fast."

"Matau's right, lets go.", said Whenua. Matau began to pull Nokama away by her wrist gently. Nokama didn't like the idea of leaving them behind but if any of them hoped to escape they had to take this opportunity. Vakama held his ground as the last drone continued to advance. He took aim at it's chest and fired; the creature swerved to the right when it saw the attack coming. The disk just barely grazed the creature's shoulder as it pounched on him knocking his disk launcher out of his hand. Vakama gapped in dismay as his only weapon slid into the shadows. The sharp shrieking sound of the leader could be heard as it approached with the other two drones. Vakama gasped at seeing Onewa and Nuju draped over the drone's shoulders unconscious. The leader came towards him and sneered at Vakama. He could see within the creatures eyes that there was some spark of intelligence, as if it enjoyed the pain and shock on his face. The last thing Vakama saw was the hilt it's weapon as it was about hit his head which then rendered him unconscious.

Watching from the shadows the two figures had saw everything and continued to look on as the creatures disappeared into the fog with their captives. The two silent watchers were about to leave when one noticed Vakama's disk launcher laying nearby. Before leaving he grabbed it and took it with him as they went after the three who got away.

Nokama, Matau, and Whenua had finally stopped behind a still standing building as they caught their breath.

"I think they're gone.", said Whenua looking around the corner at the empty street.

"I . . . hope so.", panted Matau as he slid down to the ground.

"We should have never left them.", commented Nokama staring at the ground.

"If we didn't those . . . things would have gotten us all.", objected Matau standing back up. Nokama was about to agree when there was a shifting sound from the shadows which caught their attention. Whenua immediately activated his mask power to illuminate the darkness which had started to fall. What they saw shocked them. It was a Ga-Matoran, one Nokama recognized immediately.

"Hahli, get out of there!", called her companion as she ran back into the shadows.

"Wait! Hahli!", Nokama called after her. Hahli suddenly stopped at the sound of the Toa's voice and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?", her companion called again. 'I know that voice.', thought Hahli as she tried to remember who's voice it was. Then it hit her; although it was higher and faster than before, it was the same.

"Nokama?", Hahli asked turning back to the three strange Toa. Although their armor suggest that they were the Toas of Air, Water, and Earth she didn't recognise them. But there was something vaguely familiar about them. 'If she's Nokama; then . . .' "Matau? Whenua?"

"Who else would it be.", commented Matau sarcasticly.

"Matau, please.", reprimanded Nokama.

"So it is you!", Hahli exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with a ray of hope. "Jaller, its ok!", she yelled over her shoulder. Jaller slowly came out of the alley way, he was a bit more cautious than Hahli. He, Hahli, and all the other Matoran had only known them Nokama, Matau, and Whenua as Turaga, so it was very strange to see them as Toa. It was clear to the three Toa that Hahli and Jaller had had a ruff time surviving. Both of their armor were dirty, scratched, and dented; Jaller's right arm had a long, jagged scar on it. Many questions buzzed through bothof the Matorans' minds. Jaller was just about to start asking questions when Nokama asked one of her own.

"Have either of you seen Vakama, Nuju, or Onewa?"

"They were captured by the Hadrokshi.", Jaller answered sadly casting his eyes to the ground.

"You mean those strange looking creatures?", asked Whenua.

"Yes. They came shortly after the plague began to spread, killing everyone who was not infected.", answered Hahli.

"Were any other Matoran able to escape?", Nokama wondered out loud.

"If any did we don't know."

"But why did you two stay?", Matau asked.

"Those creatures captured Takanuva. We've been trying to find a way to free him but, we haven't succeeded yet.", replied Jaller rubbing his scarred arm.

"Where is he being held?", questioned Nokama.

"In the central hall . . . or what's left of it."

"Then that's where we need to go."

Ga-Koro Central Hall/Hadrokshi Base Camp

Reality slowly began to return as Vakama awakened. He could feelcold metal wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Opening his eye Vakama looked up to see that he was suspened from the chains which were attached to the shackles around his wrists and ankles. Looking around he found himself in a damp, dark cell; a small foggy ray of moonlight illuminated a part ofthe prison. He was not alone though; looking to his right and left hung Onewa and Nuju, who were still unconscious. Vakama immediately tried to struggle free but found it to be futile.

"I've tried the same thing when I first got here. Trust me when I say it's useless.", replied a voice from across the room. The shadows covered the persons identity but Vakama had an idea who it was.He was about to ask who was there but the foggy light suddenly shifted answering his unaskedquestion. Hanging across the room was Takanuva!

To be continued . . .

Oooooohhh . . . a cliffy. Sorry about that but I was about to run out of ideas so I stopped it here. Now it's time for my little sideshow. I've decide to have one in each of my chapters for now on. It should help to balance out the seriousness of my chapters.

Fatala-"Finally! I'm done with this chapter." -cat skreeching it the background- "Tsuzuki (my suukorak) stop trying to eat Leo (my cat), damnit!"

-Tsuzuki stops chasing black cat and grumbles to himself in Visorakian (or whatever they speak)-

Fatala-"By the way have you seen Vakama?" -evil grin- "I feel like having a little fun."

Tsuzuki- sheik . . . click, click, click. (Translation- "Probable hiding in your room. Though why he would want to hide in that mess is beyond me.")

Fatala-"I guess I'll just have to hunt him down." -rubs hand together evilly before grabbing her net and some rope- "Tsuzuki take care of the reviews for me, ok?"

Tsuzuki typing- "Since my master is busy here is what she wished to say:

Thanks to everyone for the birthday wishes and sorry to everyone (again)aboutthe last chapter but that's how the story came to my head.

Greenswind-Thanks again for reviewing!

Bioniclefangirl-I guess not everyone is a fan of the visoraks, to each his own. So I'm not the only one who likes Vakama, but right now he's mine. (atleast till I'm done with him heh heh heh) Don't worry the Toa will save the day; although it may take awhile.

Dalek Gun07-Thanks for the review, sorry that there's not much about the Earki in this chapter but I'm saving them for something big.

Well that's what she wanted to say, also that she'll be working soon on the next part of Chapter 3."

Fatala-"There you are!"

Vakama-"Ahhh! Help me!"

Tsuzuki-sigh- "Until next time bye."


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

One's Destiny

By Fatala

I just got so much insperation that I finished this part earlier than expected. So here's the second part of the third chapter.

I own the Hadrokshi, Kuroga, and Aedalu, so hands off!

Fatala-singing- "Chichichi chichinpui! Chichichi chichinpui! Papa-papaya-papa Chichinpui no pui!"

Vakama- "What's wrong with her now?"

Tsuzuki- "Nothing. She's just singing."

Vakama- ?...? "You call that singing!"

Tsuzuki- anime sweat drop- "No but who am I to go against her authoressness."

Vakama- "Good point."

Fatala- "Sorry about that. I've been watching a little to much of 'Transformers: Victory' and now I'm going chibi crazy. CHIBIS RULE! -clear throat- Sorry again, I'm just starting another fanfic; this time with Transformers: Victory and chibis. Beware of the madness, coming soon!"

Chapter 3: Rescue in Ga-Koro (Part 2)

There against the wall Takanuva hung helplessly, his wrists and ankles shackled the same way as Vakama's. His armor was dirty and dented; with various size gashes which marred his body, afew of the fresher ones were still bleeding. He looked more like a beaten up rag doll than a Toa.

"Takanuva! What happened?", asked Vakama in shock.

"The Hadrokshi, but how do you know my name?", asked Takanuva looking at his cellmate. Vakama was about to answer the question but decided against it. 'He wouldn't believe me if I told him.', he thought to himself just as Onewa and Nuju began to awaken. Takanuva noticed the look on his face and wondered why he was so unwilling to answer.

"Ugh . . . did anyone get the name of that Rahi that ran me over.", groaned Onewa shaking his head.

"Whatever it was felt worse than a visorak spinner.", commented Nuju. "Vakama are you alright?"

"Vakama?", asked Takanuva surprized to hear that name again. Squinting in the dim light he strained to see his three companions. There was something familiar about each of them, but he couldn't think who they reminded him of. He then remembered about the tales which the Turaga had told of Mata Nui. 'Could it really be them!', he thought to himself. Nuju noticed Takanuva and was about to say something when the door of the cell suddenly swung open violently. Three Hadrokshi stormed in; one, who seemed to be the leader, motioned to the other two. They immediately stalked over to Vakama, undid his chains, and began to drag him away. Seeing this Takanuva tried to struggle to help his friend but was restrained by the chains. One of the creatures turned to see him struggling, went over, and hit him with it's weapon. As he slipped into unconsciousness Takanuva could see them dragging Vakama away.

Jaller and Hahli lead the three "former" Turaga through the ruined streets of Ga-Koro towards the central hall. As they walked Hahli shifted her gaze to Jaller noticing the serious yet forlore look in his eyes.

"Jaller?", she asked laying her hand on his shoulder.

"I let them down, Hahli. First Takanuva and now Vakama. I failed both of them.", Jaller quietly whispered to Hahli. "We just stood there and let them get captured."

"How were we suppose to know who they were?", Hahli tried to reason.

"We should have known! . . . I should have known."

"Jaller it wasn't your falt or anyone elses. There was nothing we could of done anyways." Hahli was right and he knew it; although he hated to admit it. Jaller hated to feel helpless, unable to help his friends. How he wished there was something he could do to change it.

Vakama let himself be lead down a narrow passage by the three Hadrokshi guards. Water dripped from the stone ceiling on to the floor making it slightly slippery. Looking down at his still chained wrists he tried to form a plan of escape. 'No.', he thought shaking his head in dismay. 'Even if I could break these chains there's no telling how many of these "Hadrokshi" are here. And without my mask power-' Vakama's thoughts were disrupted as his guards came to a halt. They were now infront of a black metal door. After opening the door they dragged him inside the dark, dank room and left him there. It was nearly pitch black except for a small torch on the right side of the room which casted eerie shadows everywhere. Eventhough he could barely see, Vakama knew he wasn't alone.

"So, this is the Toa Metru of Fire.", a voice echoed in the small room. The voice was cold and smooth like water, yet cruel with a hint of sarcasim. A pair of acid greed eyes glowed a few feet away eyeing him carefully. They stared at him as if they were waiting for a response. But Vakama just glared back at them making sure not to show his uneasiness. The silence dragged on for a few minutes before a slight chuckle filled the air. "I see that you are just as stubborn, if not more, than that golden Toa.", the voice said again as it moved closer to him. As it moved out of the shadows Vakama got his first look at the Hadrokshi leader. He stood atleast three feet taller than him, but his body was shaped like the others. Besides his eyes and height the other difference was his armor. Instead of being dark grey/blue it was a pale grey with light, ashy blue streaks on it's head and lower arms. Instead of walking animalistic like the others he held himself high with arrogant pride. He walked up to Vakama until he was only a foot away, then he lowered his head down to Vakama's height. "But I will break you. Just like I did your friend.", he hissed with pleasure.

Several drone Hadrokshi roamed down a street seaching for any of the other Toa. In a sidestreet Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Jaller, and Hahli watched them uneasily as they passed by.

"These 'things' are everywhere.", said Matau as the Hadrokshi turned a corner.

"How many of these creatures are there?", asked Whenua looking down at Jaller.

"Atleast a couple hundred if not more.", he whispered making sure the coast was clear. "Ok, lets go.", he said running out towards another hiding spot.

"Just afew more streets and we'll be there.", informed Hahli as they ran after him. 'Onewa, Nuju, Vakama. Hang on we're coming.', thought Nokama to herself as she followed Jaller and the others.

When Takanuva regained consciousness he could feel his head throbbing as a small amount of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, Takanuva? Are you alright?", asked Onewa noticing that he had recovered.

"I've . . . had worse.", he said coughing.

"Where do you think they took Vakama?", Nuju asked Onewa after a moment of silence.

"Most likely to Kuroga.", replied Takanuva.

"Who's Kuroga?"

"He is the leader of the Hadrokshi. The one who gives them their powers."

"Is that why we can't use our mask powers?", asked Onewa. Takanuva grimmly nodded his head.

"That is only the least of what he can do."

Vakama was slammed back into a wall causing the stone bricks to crumble under impact. Kuroga chuckled to himself as he withdrew his tail and strolled over to the downed Toa. Vakama just laid there unable to move. Both his body and mind were wracked with unbareable pain. His form was marred with bloody slashes and gashes as a thin coat of blood covered the ground beneath him.

"The more you resist, the more fun I have. Now . . . give me the Mask of Time!", Kuroga growled. Slowly Vakama could feel his mind beginning to slip away as Kuroga began to take control.

"What do you mean, 'he can use our mask powers'!", Onewa asked almost yelling.

"It's just as I said.", answered Takanuva calmly. "If any of us even try to use our mask powers he will steal them from us and use them to his advantage."

"What about our elemental powers?", asked Nuju.

"No. He has no power over the elements." Onewa and Nuju gave a sigh of relief. "But then he doesn't really need them.", concluded Takanuva grimly.

Vakama felt his left arm beginning to raise against his will. Although he tried to fight it he knew he was no longer in control of his body. Kuroga forced Vakama to pull out the Mask of Time for subspace. As soon as he snatched the mask from Vakama's hand he released his mind control. Vakama slumped to the ground, drained in both body and mind.

"Take him back to the cell. He's of no more use to me.", Kuroga ordered the Hadrokshi who were waiting. They walked over and began dragging Vakama away. As soon as they were gone from the chamber a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"I have returned, Kuroga. Just as I said I would. Now . . . do you have it?", the figure asked coldly; his blue eyes glaring at the Hadrokshi leader.

"Ofcourse. Have I ever failed you before, Aedalu?", he asked sarcasticly. Aedalu just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, not looking impressed. "Never mind. Here it is, the Mask of Time; as you requested.", Kuroga said handing it over. Aedalu took it in his left hand and examined it critically.

"Master Makuta will be very pleased.", he replied after a long moment of silence.

"So tell me. Why does Makuta want this mask so bad? Tell me Aedalu, what is so important about it?", asked Kuroga suspiciously. Aedalu turned away into the shadows from which had he came.

"Even I don't know that. But whatever it is, it shall be fun.", he said before departing.

"What are we waiting for?", Matau asked impatiently. Him and the others had arrived in this part of the villiage about fifteen minutes ago. Since then all they had done was watch the Hadrokshi troops from their roof top perch, as they continued guarding the central hall.

"Patience Matau. We must wait 'til there is an opening between the guards.", told Nokama calmly.

"There is no opening, they never drop their guard, or stop patroling. It's their only purpose in life.", replied Hahli.

"What do we do then?" Just as Whenua asked the question Jaller heard the faint sound of claws on stone. He looked to the ledge above them.

"Jump!", he yelled as the rest turned to see five Hadrokshi above them. Taking Jaller's advise they jumped to the ground below. Unfortunitly they failed to realize that they were falling right into a trap, for a group of Hadrokshi were waiting below.

"Great, now how do we get out of this?"

"We'll just have to fight our way out!", said Matau pulling out his twin aero slicers.

Vakama was barely aware about what was happening as he was being dragged back to his cell. All he could feel was pain, the pain which he had sustained both physically and mentally. To make it worse he could feel an infernal heat burning. It was as if the fires of the Great Furnace were growing inside of him. The Earki on his chest began to glow as the torches in the hall suddenly went out. Drawing power from the little bit of fire in the area Vakama could feel the Earki taking that power and magnifying it. 'I . . . can't . . . hold it back . . . much . . . longer . . .' Then suddenly the world around him exploded in a burst of crimson and indigo flames.

Nokama and the others, including the Hadrokshi, stopped their fighting to see half of the central hall explode in an amazing display of fire and rubble. 'What in Mata Nui is going on in there?', thought Jaller in shock.

The blast not only destroyed the cell where Takanuva, Nuju, and Onewa were being held but the private chamber of Kuroga. Kuroga bursted out from under the rubble which had burried him. His green eyes burned with anger as he looked around for the one responsible for the mess. He didn't have to search for long as a familiar figure walking from out of the flames. It was Vakama; many of his wounds had now been sealed by the heat of the flames. His eyes burned with obvious contempt.

"The Mask of Time . . . where is it!" Vakama's eyes glowed a dangerous shade of amber which mirrored that of the Earki glowing on his chest.

"If you want it back so bad then you'll have to defeat me first.", replied Kuroga smuggly. 'So this Toa is more than just a stubborn Matoran. It's been a while since I've had a challenge.', he thought happily to himself.

"Then so be it!", answered Vakama. At that moment he called forth the elemental power of fire to create a glowing, plasma hot fireball in his right hand and hurled it towards Kuroga.

To be continued . . .

(It comes down to this, an all out battle between the Toa Metru and the whole Hadorakshi army. Who will win this epic struggle? And what does Makuta want with the Mask of Light? Find out next time in the final part of Chapter 3: Rescue in Ga-Koro.)

Kuroga-"It's about time you introduced me."

Fatala-"Well I know how you like to make a dramatic entrance."

Aedalu-"You were always a glory hound." -stands in the background with his arms across his chest looking at Kuroga-

Fatala-"Don't worry Aedalu I could never forget about you." -jumps on Aedalu's back and starts hugging him-

Aedalu-"Get off!"-runs around trying to get her off while Kuroga just stands there laughing-

Vakama-starts sneaking away- "Now is my time to get out of here." -a lasso suddenly comes out of nowhere and snags him-

Maya-"Oh no you don't! Mistress Fatala isn't done with you yet."

Vakama-"Help me!"

Tsuzuki-sighs-"Looks like I'm stuck doing the reviews again:

Eagles Heart & Bioniclefangirl: Thanks for the reviews.

Greenswind: Don't worry I have no plans to kill any of Toa. (Yet . . . Muh Ha Ha Ha!)

Dalek Gun07: Don't get too comfortable. Just because I kept Hahli and Jaller around doesn't mean they won't be out of harms way. And Kuroga loved the complement about the Hadrokshi being creepy. He tries his best.

Shadow Dragon04: You can have Takanuva all to yourself. I've got my hands full especially that Kuroga and Aedalu have now been introduced.

Well that's all for now. Just one more part to do now. Once that's done, on to chapter 4."

Fatala-"See yah later. Until next time; bye, bye now."


	6. Chapter 3 Part 3

One's Destiny

By Fatala

Makuta-"The Toa of Destiny shall be mine! Muh ha ha ha!"

Fatala-"Umm . . . Makuta?"

Makuta-"Yes?"

Fatala-"How are you gonna get the Toa of Destiny if you don't know who it is?"

Makuta-"Hmm . . . You have a point there. But it shall not matter; the Toa of Destiny shall be mine!"

Fatala-sigh-"Whatever. Well it's finally time for spring break, Yeah! Time for R, R, and R; Rest, Relaxation, and Reaking Chaos. I'm happy to announce part 3 is finished, so enjoy."

I don't own Bionicle but the plot and original characters are mine.

Chapter 3: Rescue in Ga-Koro (Part 3)

The cell in which Takanuva, Nuju, and Onewa were being held was now a pile of stones and rubble with no signs of it's prisoners or anything else. The rubble slowly began to shift before Onewa broke out from under it followed soon by Nuju and Takanuva.

"What the heck happened?", asked Takanuva looking around at the destruction. Bright flames, which ranged from red to dark blue, danced amongst the rubble that use to be part of the central hall. He remembered talking with Nuju and Onewa as they were telling him about how they had come back when everything suddenly had exploded into a mass of fire and stone. Onewa was now helping Nuju to stand up. The Toa Metru of ice had taking the most damage of the three, not only from the rocks but mainly from the intense heat.

"Whatever it was should keep those Hadrokshi busy for atleast awhile.", commented Onewa breaking his and Nuju's chains. Takanuva did the same, then he noticed something moving amongst the flames.

"I think you spoke a little too soon." Nuju and Onewa turned to see a squad of Hadrokshi coming towards them.

"I suggest you two stand back.", said Nuju stepping infront of them. Onewa was about to say something as Nuju began to concentrate. Almost immediately the temperature began to drop rapidly despite the raging flames. The Earki on his chest began to glow white as the falling rain suddenly changed from snow into icy hail. Takanuva and Onewa wisely began to back away from Nuju, knowing that if they stayed too close to him they would freeze to death. Shrieking in the pain the Hadrokshi began to freeze until they were completely frozen in a thick layer of ice. Once they were frozen the hail began to chip away at them 'til they shattered into a million pieces. As soon as they were completely destroyed Nuju fell to his knees exhausted the Earki's glow slowly fading. Takanuva and Onewa rushed over to him as the temperature began to return to normal.

"You alright?", asked Onewa helping Nuju up again.

"Yeah . . . just tired. It took almost all my power to keep the temperature down with this raging heat." Takanuva looked out at the flames which burned brightly as if the cold had never touched them. 'What could be causing this blaze?', he thought to himself.

"Ahhh!", screamed Kuroga as he was hurtled back into a wall. 'Curse that Toa!', he growled to himself as he got back up; the armor on his left arm was now a scorched black color. Staring angerly into the blaze he could see Vakama coming again. 'What's going on! The rain should have put out those flames by now!', Kuroga thought worriedly. Vakama couldn't remember felling this much power surging through his body before, but yet it all felt eerily familiar. Kuroga got back up and charged with his claws ready to tear threw Vakama. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he dodged Kuroga's attack with ease. As he spun around to attack again Kuroga drew a sword from subspace and slashed it at Vakama's chest. Being unprepared for the surprize attack Vakama was unable to dodge as the sword struck his chest slashing his armor and taking a chunk out of his Earki. Crashing to the ground Vakama suddenly felt very weak as his power began to drain away. The fire Earki slowly stopped glowing as the raging flames began to grow weaker. 'What's going on!', Vakama asked himself confused. "So that's your secret. I should have known a Toa like you would use such an obvious trick.", Kuroga laughed cruelly. "It's so pathetic that you would believe those superstisious tales. Hah hah hah!" Vakama cringed at Kuroga's laugh, which sounded like shredded glass.

"Woah!", Whenua yelped as he dodged another incoming attack. He then delivered an earth-shattering punch into a Hadrokshi's face, crushing it's skull. Matau was busy blowing threw the Hadrokshis' ranks with the small tornado he had created while Nokama was forcing them back with steady jets of water. Jaller and Hahli were meanwhile taking out those who happened to get past the Toa Metru's attacks. Suddenly a Hadrokshi broke through Nokama's water barrier.

"Ahhh!", she screamed as the creature was about to dig it's claws into her.

"Hey! Ugly!" The Hadrokshi turned to see a giant slab of stone flying towards it. Once the Hadrokshi was knocked away Onewa, Nuju, and Takanuva came over.

"Thank Mata Nui!", Nokama said happy to see them. "Where's Vakama?", she asked as her happiness faded into worry.

"We haven't seen him since before the explosion.", answered Nuju who was still leaning against Onewa. Hearing this Jaller began to run into the burning rubble of the central hall.

"Jaller?", Hahli looked around for her friend. "Jaller? Jaller!" Jaller could hear Hahli calling for him as he continued to run. The only thing on his mind was to find Vakama and try to help him the best he could. Takanuva noticed his friends departure and silently followed him into the ruined central hall.

Kuroga grabbed Vakama by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"It shall be fun, ending your pitiful existance.", Kuroga said giving a toothy smile.

"I'm . . . not finished . . . yet!", yelled Vakama summoning the last of his elemental power to create a small fireball and threw it at Kuroga's face. Kuroga didn't even flinch as the flames hit. As the flames cleared Vakama could see that Kuroga's smug smile was now replaced by an annoyed snarl.

"Pathetic fool.", he sneared before digging his claws into Vakama's chest. Vakama screamed in pain as Kuroga's razor sharp claws dug deeper, blood steadily poured over them.

Jaller ran through the rubble and flames as the rain continued to pour down. He didn't know where he was going but he continued to run deeper into the central hall. Suddenly he stopped at hearing a loud crash from up ahead.

". . ." Jaller slowly approached the place where he had heard the noise. He pulled out his double-edged knife just in case, but it did little good. From out of nowhere came a Hadrokshi which knocked Jaller to the ground causing him to drop his knife. Jaller scrambled to get away as a clawed hand suddenly popped out of the ground and grabbed his leg. He suddenly found himself dangleing upside down as the two Hadrokshi glared at him. 'How could I fall for such a obvious trap?', thought Jaller mentally smacking himself. Then there was a sudden yell which caught both Jaller and the Hadrokshi's attention. Takanuva came running towards them with his staff drawn. He grabbed Jaller's knife off the ground as he ran in and attacked the Hadrokshi, freeing Jaller.

"Here.", he said tossing Jaller his knife. Jaller caught it and immediately stabbed it into one of the Hadrokshi's chest as it tried to attack. The other Hadrokshi was too busy fighting fighting Takanuva to notice his fallen comrade as he too slumped lifelessly to the ground. "Are you ok?", Takanuva asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah, thanks to you.", Jaller replied with a small smile. Suddenly a scream rang out through the area. Takanuva and Jaller immediately rushed towards where the scream had come from.

Vakama's chest heaved heavily as Kuroga retracted his claws. He gasped for air as the blood continued to ooze from his wounds onto the ground creating a large pool. All he could fell was pain; his lungs burned for air and his body ached in unbearable agony.

"Time to finish this.", stated Kuroga as he prepared to deliver the final blow.

"I don't think so!", yelled a voice.

"What? Argh!", Kuroga screamed as he was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light. Stumbling backward he dropped Vakama as he sheilded his eyes. Jaller rushed over to Vakama as Takanuva went to attack Kuroga.

"Vakama? . . . Are you alright?" Vakama raised his head.

"Jaller?", he asked pulling himself up 'til he was on his hands and knees. Shifting his glance he could see Kuroga, who had recovered, fighting Takanuva. As he watched Vakama could tell the battle was leaning in Kuroga's favor. Takanuva's wounds were slowing him down consiterably and Kuroga was obviously using it to his advantage. Vakama suddenly got an idea, but there was one problem. 'If only I had my disk launcher!", he mentally yelled at himself. As if hearing his thought Jaller pulled out Vakama's disk laucher.

"I think you might need this.", Jaller said as he handed it over. 'It might just work.'

"Jaller, I have a plan.", Vakama said excitedly before explaining what his plan was.

Takanuva and Kuroga continued to trade blows back and forth. Vakama started to load his launcher with one of the four disks he had chosen. Then after making sure Jaller was ready he fired one disk after another 'til all four were flying towards their targets. As they hit the ground four clouds of dust surrounded the now confused Kuroga. Takanuva was just as confused at what was going on.

"Takanuva, get out of there!", called Jaller.

"Right.", said Takanuva not questioning his friend's advise. 'What ever Vakama is planning I hope it works.' Kuroga looked around franticly for a target.

"Where are you!", he snarled.

"Right here." Kuroga heard Vakama's voice say from behind him. As he turned around he was met by the site of Vakama sliding threw the smoke, his disk launcher primed, readied, and aimed at Kuroga's chest. Before he could make a move Vakama fired, the disk ripping through Kuroga's armor. Kuroga fell to the ground stunned and bleeding profusely.

Back where the other Toa Metru and Hahli were fighting something strange began to happen. The Hadroksi had suddenly stopped fighting and were now shrieking in pain. Their armor began to fade into a sickly grey color as they all started to drop to the ground dead.

"What's happening to them?", asked Whenua not understanding how this was happening.

"Never mind the hows and whys, we need to find the fire-spitters.", answered Matau. All six of them raced inside to find Vakama, Takanuva, and Jaller.

From the top of a high tower Aedalu watched them as they ran towards the central hall. Out of the shadows behind him came another figure and walked over beside him.

"I assume I'm correct in say that Kuroga failed?", asked the figure in a surprizingly feminine voice. She looked down to see the Toa, at seeing Matau her yellow eyes narrowed slightly.

"Not exactly Zerca. True he failed to kill the Toa but that was never his mission.", Aedalu replied smuggly as he pulled out the Mask of Time.

"Well atleast that fool did something right.", she replied with a smile.

Nokama and the other arrived to find Jaller and Takanuva watching Vakama as he walked over to the dieing Kuroga.

"The Mask of Time. Where is it?", Vakama asked his voice as cold as steel.

"Heh heh.", chuckled Kuroga opening his eyes.

"Tell me!", growled Vakama.

"Vakama . . .", Nokama was about to protest when Takanuva put his hand on her shoulder.

"You fool. By now the mask is on it's way to Makuta. . . . And theres nothing . . . you can . . . do . . . about . . . it . . .", Kuroga finsihed before passing away. Almost immediately the rai began to pour down again. Nokama slowly walked over to Vakama, who was still staring at Kuroga's dead body.

"V . . . Vakama?", she asked placing her hand on his shoulder. She slooked into his eyes only to see the pain and hopelessness in them. 'I failed . . . again.', thought Vakama sadly.

Seeing this Makuta chuckled evilly to himself. 'Soon, very soon. The Toa of Destiny shall be mine!'

To be continued . . .

(Now that Makuta possesses the Mask of Time do the Toa really stand a chance to save Mata Nui and Metru Nui? Will despair over shadow them or shall they continue on to bring hope back to their homes? Who is the Toa of Destiny? And what does Vakama's next vision have to do with him, his friends, the Earki, and the destiny of their world? All this and more in the next chapter of One's Destiny, Chapter 4: Despair or Hope?)

Kuroga-reads chapter-"You killed me!"-looks to see Aedalu laughing-"Its not

funny!"

Maya-"You do have to admit it is funny."

Kuroga-"No it's not! I was introduced last chapter and now I'm dead!"-glares at me-

Fatala-"Don't you glare at me like that! And anyways it's just in the story."-Kuroga begins to grumble-"Well anyways, while he's sulking theres something I wanted to mention. I had two ways of getting rid of the Hadrokshi drone: the one I put in this chapter and my alternate funny version. Here's my alternate versions, tell me which one you like better:

Back where the other Toa Metru and Hahli were fighting something strange began to happen. The Hadroksi had suddenly stopped fighting and were now shrieking in pain. They were engulfed by a strange blue light. Hahli and the others covered their eyes because of the brightness. After the light disappear they looked to see what had happened to the Hadrokshi but instead of seeing them they saw hundreds of small crabs.

"What's happening to them?", asked Nokama not understanding how this was happening.

"They seem to be Metro Crabs.", answered Whenua.

"You mean these little crabs were the Hadrokshi?", asked Matau picking one up and poking it with one of hisfingers. The little crab suddenly grabbed Matau's finger with one of it's pinchers. "Owww!", Matau yelled as he fanticly tried to shake the small crab off.

There it is. This was actually my first idea for what would happen to the Hadrokshi but then I decide for it to be more serious. But it's still good for a laugh."-runs away knowing Matau fans will be after her-

Maya-"Now it's time for reviews. I shall be doing the reviews today, Tsuzuki needed a vacation.

Eagles Heart, Greenwind and Cheesedude-Thanks for the reviews.

Shadow Dragon04-Hahahaha. I love it very funny. -

Dalek Gun07 and Bioniclefangirl-Thanks again you guys.

To everyone-I just want to say thank you to everbody who has read and reviewed. It's people like you guys who give me the insperation and energy to keep writing this story. So don't stop reviewing now."

Fatala-"Thanks Maya. Now I leave again to enjoy spring break, work on my RPG, work on several other stories and write the next chapter. Well good night everyone."

Makuta-"The Toa of Destiny shall be mine!"

Fatala-"Will you shut up already!"


	7. Chapter 4

One's Destiny

By Fatala

Sorry this chapter took me so long but the college work has been piling up like crazy. (Insert picture of me struggling under a large pile of college books, and computers.) But I'll get it done, eventually. Well enough of that its time for Chapter 4.

Fatala-singing and dancing-

Maya-"What is she doing?"

Tsuzuki-"She is rejoicing that she has conquered her latest case of writers block."

Maya-"Oookkk. I don't think I'll ever understand humans."

Tsuzuki-"Who says she's human?"

Maya-...

Vakama-"Why am I still here!"

Chapter 4: Despair or Hope?

Nokama was worried. Ever since the battle against Kuroga and the Hadrokshi she hadn't seen Vakama. Infact no one had seen him. He had gone off on his own after the fight and no one had seen him since. She could understand why he would want to be alone but now was not the time. They needed him to lead them and he needed them to lend support.

"There you go Nuju.", said Nokama as she finished healing his wounds. While Onewa, Matau, and Whenua searched for a tunnel that would lead down to Metru Nui she was incharge of healing the wounded. She had first healed Takanuva, because his wounds were so extensive, then Nuju. The others' wounds were not as serious.

"Thank you Nokama.", he said standing up and walking over to help the others. The only one she had went to heal was Vakama, that was if she could find him. Nokama stood up and started to head back into Ga-Koro.

"Nokama, where are you going?", asked Hahli seeing the former Turaga leaving.

"I'm gonna go find Vakama.", she replied before disappearing into the night.

Vakama stood looking out at the ocean from a tall cliff near Ga-Koro. Although his body was on the coast, his mind was kios away. He was struggling to make sense of the events which had taken place and was trying to find a solution. But in the back of his mind the nagging feeling of despair was telling him to give up. Vakama refused to listen, to believe that there was no hope. Him and the other Toa Metru had faced such seemingly hopeless conditions before and still had triumphed. The former Toa Nuva had done the same. He knew he should be helping the others find a tunnel which would lead them back to the sea of protodermis which surrounded Metru Nui; but he had a bad feeling about traveling through the tunnel that was near Ga-Koro. There was something waiting for them, Vakama could feel it.

He reached up to touch the still damaged Earki on his chest. Vakama winced in pain as he did so. Many of his wounds still hadn't closed up letting small amounts of blood trickle down his still injured body. The Earki for some reason was healing at an unusually fast rate. Vakama was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was no longer alone. Atleast not until Nokama spoke up.

"It's about time I found you.", she said jestingly. Vakama spun around in surprize, the sudden action rewarded him with a sharp and suddenly pain in his chest. At seeing Vakama in pain Nokama helped him sit down on a large rock nearby. "Here let me heal you.", she said kneeling infront of him. Before he could protest Nokama had already begun healing his wounds. Not resisting Vakama closed his eyes and sighed peacefully as he felt his pain begin to melt away. After a little while he could feel her healing powers starting to weaken as the healing process started to slow. Opening his eyes he gently placed his hand on one of hers, causing Nokama to lose her focus. With her line of concentration being broken she looked up at Vakama.

"And you complain about me pushing myself.", he said with a smile. Sitting next to him, Nokama and Vakama watched the twin suns as they began to rise.

"So what were you thinking about before I interrupted you?", she asked after a moment of silence.

"Everything. Mainly about what Kuroga had said. He knew something about the Earki and their powers. I think they're more than just simple energy amplifiers that he suggested they were. He talked about there being superstious tales about them. None of it made sense at the time and it still doesn't even now.", Vakama sighed heavily in fustration.

"Whenua said that there were alot of legends refering to the Earki."

"Yes, but if Kuroga knew about them then that means Makuta knows." There was another long pause 'til Nokama spoke up again.

"But Kuroga is gone." At that Vakama stood up.

"I know. Yet I . . . just have a feeling, that Kuroga was nothing compared to what is ahead." As soon as he said that the world around Vakama disappeared into a blanket of darkness. He turned around to find that Nokama was gone. Was this another vision? Vakama didn't know. He had seen darkness in his visions but nothing like this. Suddenly Vakama found himself in a near pitch black chamber. A pair of blood thirsty red eyes seemed to stare strait through him. He recognised those eyes, they had haunted his nightmares for over a thousand years "Makuta . . .", Vakama whispered in anger. He hated Makuta, he stood against everything that Vakama and the other Toa had fought so hard to protect. Makuta just continued to stare at him until there was the sudden creak of the chamber door opening.

"Master Makuta?", a cold voice asked as it approached Makuta's throne, where he was sitting. Vakama tore his eyes away from Makuta's to look at who had entered. Whoever he was he had dark blue, almost black, armor. Makuta finally brought his attention to his minion as he kneeled before him.

"I trust you have the mask, Aedalu."

"Yes my lord.", Aedalu nodded pulling out the Mask of Time.

"Excellent. You have done well.", praised Makuta as he examined it carefully. Watching this Vakama held his breath. 'If he uses its power now it will all be over!' But instead of putting the mask on Makuta placed it on a stand next to his throne. "How are the 'others' fairing in their quest?"

"They have aquired two of the three artifacts required." Makuta nodded his head in approval as Vakama continued to watch on in silence. For some reason Makuta was the only one seemingly aware of his presence yet, in some way, not fully aware of him. Makuta then rose from his seat, ordering his minion to leave. Once Aedalu was gone Makuta's glare turned back to Vakama as he began to march towards him. Vakama backed up until his back hit the wall. He was alone and powerless in Makuta's lair, staring at the red eyes of death itself. Makuta slammed his right hand into the wall next to Vakama's head. Amber eyes met red and red eyes stared menousingly back at amber. There was a long drawn out moment of silence until Makuta spoke.

"It seems time has favored both of us; don't you agree Vakama." Vakama stayed silent. "I knew we would meet again. Now I hold the Mask of Time in my grasp and with it I hold the destiny of the world.", Makuta said turning away. At this Vakama's anger began to rise.

"We'll stop you! Just like-" Vakama's fury was interrupted when Makuta swiftly spun around and thrust his hand into Vakama's chest. Vakama was unprepared for the attack but instead of the indescribable pain which should have followed he felt nothing. Looking down at his chest Vakama was shocked to see that Makuta's hand had passed strait through him as if it wasn't even there.

"How I would love to rip out your heart and crush it in my own hand.", Makuta said removing his hand and tightening it into a fist. Before Vakama could begin to wonder about this vision it disappeared.

Sitting in his throne room, beside the Mask of Time; unaware of Vakama's visions, Makuta reflected.

"It is happening again; just as it did eons ago. Just as it has been for ages beyond count. How I envy you. You have been spared from the unending knowledge of the past. Yet, thus as it is a blessing it shall now be your undoing."

Again Vakama found himself in the endless space of darkness which seemed to streach on forever. As it happened so many times in his visions, Vakama suddenly found himself thrust into an eeriely familar place. He was now back in the Great Temple on Metru Nui, but it was different. Instead of being the dark, ruined place it was when he was a Hordika, it was back to it's original state. No it was as if it had just constructed. Vakama looked around, amazed at what he saw. Everything was the same as he remembered execpt for one thing. On each of the seven surrounding pillars there were seven crevases just big enough for a crystal to be held in them. His attention was suddenly deverted to a strange Toa who had entered the temple unnoticed. His armor was a dark crimson and light silver; his eyes were a deep green and he wore an unknown mask. He walked past Vakama and into the center of the temple, where the Toa Suva usually was. Vakama noticed the lost look in the Toa's eyes. It was the look of one who had seemingly lost hope. Vakama could imagine that he must have looked the same when he was in the same situation. Hearing footsteps both Vakama and the strange Toa turned to see nine other Toa standing there. Beside the other five elemental Toa who were there, there was also a Toa of Light and three unrecognisable Toa; one with gold and red armor, another with blue and gold, and the last with silver and a strange rainbow-like color. They began to speak to one another but for some strange reason Vakama could not hear them. For some reason he was deaf to what they were saying, but why. Suddenly it disappeared he found himself back on the coast with Nokama.

"Vakama?", Nokama asked her eyes filled with concern. "Vakama?", she asked again as Vakama shook his head to clear it.

"We-we should . . . get back to the others.", he said quickly changing the subject as he began to walk away. Nokama watched him walk toward where the others were in his thoughts. 'Oh, Vakama. You shouldn't force yourself to bear such heavy burdens alone. We're all here to help you, if only you would just ask.', Nokama thought to herself sadly wanting so badly to say those words. But she couldn't everytime she wanted to tell him that it seemed hercourage would just desert he. Sighing to herself she followed him back to the other Toa.

"It's about time you two got back.", said Matau as he noticed Nokama and Vakama return.

"Sorry we took so long. How's the search coming?", Vakama asked regaining atleast some of his confidence.

"We're all set. Onewa found the passage not too long ago.", replied Whenua.

"Then lets not waste time.", said Matau enthusiasticly.

Now they stood at the mouth of the tunnel. It reminded Takanuva and Jaller of the tunnels of Onu-Koro, except for the cold, stale air which greeted them.

"I just hope we don't have as hard of time as the last time.", voiced Nokama mostly to herself.

"Maybe if Mata Nui was awake but we shouldn't count on it.", Onewa countered grimly.

"Lets go.", said Vakama nodding to Whenua. Whenua nodded back before turning to Takanuva.

"We'll have to take the lead and light the way." After saying this they started out into the darkness. Jaller, Hahli, and Nuju continued after, followed by Vakama and Nokama, and finished by Onewa and Matau. All nine slowly desended into the dark bowels of Mata Nui, unaware of the dangers awaiting them up ahead. The light provided by Takanuva help illuminated the area around them as they walked while Whenua used his mask power to watch ahead for danger. For a long time they traveled in silence until Takanuva stopped to glance at some strange written which brought the party to a stop.

"I've never seen writing like this before.", comment Takanuva. It wasn't Matoran writing but something different and ancient. Most of the carvings had been worn off by time while other were covered be a glowing green moss.

"We have; it seems to show up in every tunnel that connects Mata Nui to Metru Nui.", informed Whenua.

"Do you know what it says?", Hahli asked turning to Nokama.

"This writing is so old that not even I can translate it.", she answered running her hand against the writing. "And even if I could, most of it is to gone to read."

"Lets keep moving. The faster we get out of here to Metru Nui the better.", said Matau uneasily. Vakama could understand Matau's uneasiness especially after all the things they had encountered in similar tunnes. Respecting his advice they continued down deeper into the island. After traveling for some time they came to a fork in the tunnel; one passage going right, the other left.

"Which way do we go now?", asked Nokama. Vakama looked from the right tunnel to the left then back again weighing his decision. He knew that the wrong decision could lead them into serious danger, he could not make a choice by chance alone.

"Matau, can you sense any fresh air? It might lead us on the right path.", he asked turning back to Matau. Matau came to the front of the group and began focusing his elemental powers to sense any changes in the air. The air in the left tunnel was unusually cold, giving off an ominous atmosphere. The right tunnel was very different. It's air was sticky and warm with an almost foul odor which created a stagnant feeling.

"I say we go left.", he said looking back at the group.

"And why do you say that?", asked Nuju expecting one of Matau's ludicrist comments.

"Because it doesn't smell like stale Rahi breath.", answered Matau, the usual humor in his voice now drained away. Without further prodding they continued though the left tunnel. As soon as they were out of sight a pair of eyes opened in the right tunnel. One blue eye, one red eye to be correct.

'They have come. Those who I know so well. I was the forger, they were the forged. Soon they shall return to their rightful owners and I will then finally free the unity of the heavens, the duty of the world, and the destiny of the future.'

Unaware of the silent watcher the seven Toa and two Matoran continued down. Takanuva was unnerved about everything which was happening. The terrible events of makuta's return, the natural disasters, the plague, Matoran disappearing, being caputured and tortured by Kuroga. Then being recued by the former Turaga; now Toa Metru, being reunited with Jaller and Hahli, Kuroga's death, and now traveling through the underground tunnels of Mata Nui on their way to Metru Nui. Everything was going so fast as if everything was part of some predestined plan; maybe Makuta's. The thought left a dreaded feeling in his heart.

Then there was a sudden and violent shift in the earth which alarmed the small party. The seven Toa quickly drew their weapons ready to face any danger. A loud roar came from behind them and they spun around to face their enemy. As they saw it the Toa Metru suddenly felt their courage disappear. Nokama quietly breathed the one word which summed up all their fears.

"Kraawa!"

To be continued . . .

(What does Vakama's visions mean? Were they that of the future or of the past? Will the Toa be able to defeat the Kraawa or have they finally met their match? And if the do survive what new dangers lie ahead for our heros? Find out more in the next chapter of One's Destiny, Chapter 5: The Forger.)

Maya-"Well bye."

Zerca-"No, not bye yet."

Maya-"What do you mean?"

Zerca-"You forgot to answer the reviews."

Maya-"Why does she have to have reviewers? It would be so much easier if she didn't."

Zerca-"Don't you ever say that again! If she didn't have reviewers we wouldn't exist!" -look of terror crosses Maya's face-

Maya-"Don't say that!"

Zerca-"It's the truth, so be nice to the reviewers."

Maya-"Ok, ok. -clears throat- Sorry about that. Now it's time for the reviews:

Greenswind and Cheesedude-"Thanks. Don't worry I already know your a Matau fien- I mean fan. I am too, I torture him because I like him. "

Bioniclefangirl-"Crabs are funny and delicious! Drama club, cool. I never tried drama club but one of my friends has and he says it was cool."

Shadow Dragon04-"Bad guys get no love. I like all the Pirakas . . . when they're being roasted over a grill with a orange sauce glazed over them. Actually I hate them. The only things their good for is Rahi food and target practice. Yes the Toa will be very injured at times -something even worse than Vakama is now- but right now there are no plan for any of them dieing. Although I could always change my mind. -evil laugh-"

Eagles Heart-"Aahhh . . . The ulimate questions: What are the Earki? and What do they do? Can't tell, its a secret. But the next chapter shall prompt a new question: Who created the Earki and Why? -que suspenseful music-"

Dalek Gun07-"Sorry for the confusion last chapter. Just to clear things up: the other Hadrokshi are dead and yes Kuroga was the lifeline. The only thing that keep them alive was Kuroga. I kind of think of them as like the Borg from Star Trek. Kill a borg and the hive still survives, but if you kill the hive mind the borg cannot survive and they all die. That's the only way I can think of explaining it so I hope that clears somethings up."

Well that's all Fatala wanted to say. And please keep reviewing if you don't she's turn us into Rahi chow."

Fatala-"If I loses any reviewers because of you, you've had it!"

Maya-"Yipe! Please review to keep us alive!"

(Just asa little side note my Bionicle RPG has had a complete over haul. So let the RPing begin. If you are interested go to my profile for the address. Please join, for the fate of Rai Nui rest in your hands. Did I just say that? 0...0)


	8. Chapter 5

One's Destiny

By Fatala

I was writing this chapter while watching _Oedipus the King_ and _Antigone_ in English class. I know, my bad but it was the best source of ideas. That could explain why this chapter took so long to get up.

Chapter 5: The Forger.

"The Kraawa!"

"How did that thing get down here!", yelled Whenua in shock.

"What's a Kraawa?", asked Jaller. Hahli and Takanuva seemed just as confused as their friends.

"A creature of nightmares. Only one has ever been found. It use to be held in the archives but it escaped soon after being caught. It must of fled into these tunnels when the Visorak came to Metru Nui."

"But what makes it so frightening?", asked Hahli.

"It's powers. Somehow it is able to take any attack, both energy and physical, and turn it into power. It uses that power to grow in both size and strength."

"Then what do we do?", asked Takanuva nervously as the Rahi continued to draw closer.

"We quick-speed out of here!", yelled Matau as they fell back further into the tunnel. The Kraawa continued after them not willing to give up pursuit.

"Maybe I can slow it down.", said Takanuva throwing a sphere of light at the Rahi. It stopped a few feet away from the Kraawa before bursting into a blinding shield of light. The creature yowled at the brightness of the light as it covered it's eyes. As it stumbled waiting for it's eye sight to clear the Toa took the opportunity to run.

"We can't fight in this narrow tunnel or it might cave in on us.", said Vakama as they ran.

"There should be a cavern up ahead.", Whenua said just before they ran into an enormous cavern. The ceiling domed high above their heads and it was covered with light stones giving light in the otherwise dark underworld.

"We'll have to hold it off here."

"Hahli, Jaller. You two should find a safe place to hide.", advised Nokama turning back towards the two Matoran. Instead of listening Jaller drew his twin edged dagger and walked next to Vakama.

"I'm not gonna sit back out of the way while you guys have all the fun.", answered Jaller defiantly.

"Fun? Ha! this is a far cry from what I would call fun.", replied Matau in an almost jesting tone.

Just then the Kraawa roared drawing the groups attention. They pulled out their weapons as they readied themselves for the up coming battle. 'We have unity and duty . . . but where is our destiny?', though Takanuva as he readied his staff.

First only the thunderous boom of its foot steps could be heard; it started faintly but grew louder as the Rahi drew closer. Then the twin red eyes of the raging beast began visible from out of the darkness. By the time the Kraawa entered the chamber each Toa and Matoran, alike, had taken up their positions. As soon as it was with in range Nuju used his elemental powers to create an ice barrier around the Rahi. The Kraawa easily broke through the layers as if it were nothing but tissue paper. But it wasn't meant to hold the Rahi but to be only a diversion. At that moment Onewa and Whenua activated their powers together which caused plates of stone to rise from the ground and rocks from the ceiling to strike the Rahi from above and below. The combined elements threatened to bury the Kraawa in an earthen prison if not a grave. The Rahi clawed at the shifting dirt furiously trying to climb out of it's would be grave. At seeing the Kraawa's attempts of escape Onewa activated his mask power. He figure that he could override the Kraawa's thoughts easily, but he was wrong. Onewa reached deeper into the Kraawa's mind searching for someway to control it. But the farther he went the more disturbed he became, normally he would have heard the Rahi's thoughts by now. Instead there was no thoughts, no will. It was if the Rahi was nothing but an empty shell. Suddenly a hauntingly cold laugh filled his mind.

"Foolish Toa.", the voice in his head laughed. Mental he looked around for the source of the voice that's when he realized it was coming from the Kraawa's mind. But how could that be possible? He had searched threw it's mind and found nothing. Unless . . . unless the Kraawa was only a puppet being controlled. "How very perceptive.", the voice commented coldly.

"Who are you?", growled Onewa mad at himself for letting his guard down. For a moment the voice was silent, when it spoke again it was a cold as ice and stung like venom.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember who I am. You abandoned me! You and those other traitors left me to die!" Onewa reeled at the anger radiating from the voice. As the voice talked he desperately tried to find away out of the pychi-realm, but his attempts were being held up by the voice's fierce emotion. "What do you hope to accomplish? You'll never break my control.", voice echoed as it realized what Onewa was trying to do. "Your trapped here within the prison of your mind just as I capture Kaonu before you."

"Kaonu?", Onewa voiced the name in confusion. He shook the questioning thoughts from his head at concentrated again on finding an escape.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine.", the voice said as it knocked him back with a strong mental blow and caused his body to stagger back a few steps. "I have waited so long for my revenge. I will make the rest of the Toa suffer as well but for now I will destroy you. With your own powers I'll tear you mind to shreds, leaving you nothing more than a mindless vegetable.", the voice laughed menacingly. Onewa gripped his head in pain as millions of psychological daggers pierced his mind tearing his consciousness to shreds and assaulted his senses.

"Onewa. Onewa! What's wrong!", Whenua yelled as he grabbed the Toa of Stone by the shoulders. Something was wrong, Whenua knew it and yet there was nothing he could do to help his brother. The problem wasn't physical but mental, which was far from Whenua expertise. Never before had he seen Onewa so devoured by fear and pain that was causing his body to shake and seizure. Suddenly Onewa's body seemed to involuntarily wretch itself out of Whenua's and fell limply to the ground.

The pain was too great, Onewa could no longer stay conscious as this invisible enemy tore through his memories. His life was flashing before his eyes. So many memories. The mysterious entity smiled evilly as he finished to ripping the Toa's world apart leaving a empty shell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far from the Toa Metru's fight against the Kraawa the six former Toa Nuva entered what use to be Makuta's lair beneath the Mangai Volcano. They had only been there once before; when Takanuva defeated Makuta but it still was a chilling place. Even without the master of shadows at home the dark sanctum still gave off the presence of pure, unrelenting evil. The chamber was filled with inky blackness which was only broken by the pool of energised protodermis which glowed with a metallic shine. They couldn't just wait around and do nothing while the Toa Metru did all the work, not when so much was at stake. Tahu had lead the other Turaga Nuva into this forbidden place. Why? He didn't even know. Something, some sort of invisible beacon had lead them here, what sort of beacon it was; he didn't even want to know.

"I have been waiting for you. Oh how the mighty have fallen." The six new Turaga spun around to find that they were not alone. From the perpetual darkness came a tall, muscled stranger. His armor was a burnt/reddish brown with several streaks of black on his arms and legs. Tahu and the others looked up at the pair of dark purple eyes which glared menacingly at them. Then the menaceness turned into a wicked smile. 'Time to return the lost sheep to the fold.', he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Toa had been fighting feverishly since the Kraawa climbed out of their trap but so far it seemed that all was in vain. Nuju had sent ice crystals with force, Takanuva had distracted it with blinding lights, Matau whipped tornado force winds, Nokama had turned the ground to mud, while Vakama turned the ceiling into molten protodermis. But nothing they did could stop the mighty Rahi which seemed to shrug off the attacks with ease. Jaller and Hahli had so far held back with Whenua, who was watching over Onewa's lifeless body, but now at seeing the Toa's plight it was finally time to act. Hahli took aim and fired a kanohii disk which hit the Kraawa in the leg. The attack didn't even draw blood or hurt but it was enough to draw the Kraawa's attention. It paused at seeing the small Ga-Matoran below. A flash of a memory too distant to comprehend flashed threw it's mind causing it to pause. Jaller took this oppertunity to strike with his blade while the Rahi's guard was down. The Kraawa flinched as blood began to flow from the wound Jaller had just inflicted. Then suddenly a horrible pain wrenched threw it's body; no, not from Jaller's attack but from something else. The Kraawa roared in pain as it felt the very core of itself being torn apart and reshaped into something else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness poured into every part of their bodies as power, anger, and memories long forgotten began to resurface. Their very souls were being forcable torn apart and rearranged into something darker, something evil. One fell to his knees coughing up what appeared to be black blood. The ground beneath it began to smoke and give way as the blood ate through it like acid. Another suddenly shreiked out a cry. The sould wrenching cry of one who has found the light, only to be violently torn away and thus into eternal darkness. His body began to flame and wither in the dark flames but he did not die; alas, that would be a blessing compared to what he was becoming. Slowly and painfully their new body were stripped away revieling the true form of the beast within.

An menousing figure watched in amusement at their transformation. 'Kaonu is no longer useful to me. Let him return to his original form it makes no difference, not anymore.', he smiled as he looked at his long lost allies.

"The Brotherhood is once more complete.", he said with an evil grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onewa didn't know where he was. His mind was numb with a throbbing pain. It felt as if he was floating threw an unending abyss of memories. Pictues of people and places flashed threw his mind, some he remembered while others were completely alien to him. 'Is this what Vakama's visions felt like?', Onewa asked himself. Suddenly a strange feeling assulted his senses. It wasn't painful but powerful non the less as it hit him with full force sending him hurling away from the sea of memories and back into the land of the living.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Toa Metru watched in confusion and horror as the Kraawa sheiked in pain. It's body was going threw a painful transformation. As it let out a mournful cry, the group couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor Rahi. The creature's body began to writh and shrink before their very eyes. The Kraawa had now backed into a corner, trying to hide in the shadows. Whenua was still watching over Onewa's prone form when suddenly he noticed his brother's heart light flash to life.

"Onewa? Onewa?", Whenua asked as the stone Toa slowly began to wake up.

"Kaonu . . .", Onewa whispered. It was like he was in a trance. Though he had never heard the name before, it still struck a chord in Whenua's memory.

"Nokama, watch him.", Whenua said to the Toa of water as he walked over to where the Kraawa had hidden itself. The other Toa openly protested what he was doing but Whenua reassured them not to worry. As he approached the corner he could hear faint sobbing, but it was not that of a Rahi but a Matoran or a Toa. "Kaonu?", Whenua asked gently. The Kraawa looked up at hearing the name, confused at what it had heard. 'Kaonu? That was my name . . . once. But that was long ago.', it thought in dismay.

"Leave me.", it answered; it's voice dry and scratchy from eons of silence. There was a moment of silence before Whenua spoke again.

"We won't leave you here alone brother." Why did he say 'brother'? Whenua didn't know; it had just slipped out. Yet it seemed so natural.

"B . . . brother?" It had been too long since he had heard that word. For so long he had been an unwilling slave to the darkness. His unity shattered, his duty forgotten, and his destiny forced away. But he was no longer a mindless Rahi.

Whenua extended his his hand out. 'Kaonu' looked at it for a moment before taking it. Instead of seeing the claw on a Rahi, as he had expected, Whenua saw a hand strangely similar to his own. Except it was mild orange in color. Helping Kaonu up, Whenua found himself staring at another Toa. His armor was orange and yellow with several areas of black. His mask was the Kanohi Mau, the Great Mask of Power Absorbsion and on his chest was a strange Earki: the Plasma Jasper. The others stared in disbelief at what they saw. Where once was the Kraawa now stood a Toa.

To be continued in Chapter 6: Old Enemies, New Powers.

First Vakama and Takanuva; now Onewa. I love to torture characters and have them go threw near death experiences. If anything confuses you please tell me and I'll be glad to explain it the best I can without giving anything away.

Now it's time for reviews:

No don't kill them Bioniclefangirl they're important for a future plot.

It's strange Dalek Gun 07, I wasn't try to make Nokama and Vakama a couple but it seems to be turning out that way. :P I was swallowed whole by the work but when I climbed out I was devoured by Writer's Block. Next time I better watch where I step.

I can't really answer that question, Eagles Heart because I never know what I'll think of for the next chapter. But right now I'm planning a happy ending with all the the good guys living.

I have to agree with you there, GW and CD.

Thanks Dragon of Atlantis. You are correct about the vision being about the past but there is alot moreto this vision than what I'm letting on. -

I know I explained this to you already Shadow Dragon 04 but I'll explain it to the other readers incase they're wondering. Basicly the first part was Vakama's vision while the second part was in the present. You wanted the new Turaga back you got them. Only problem is what will happen to them now. Muhahaha!

I'm glad you reviewed Raicathre. It was actually your review that got me out of my writer's block. 'beady eye' I feel like I'm being watched.

Until next chapter I have to go and update my other stories. Good night.


End file.
